Crimson River
by Hollyfireblaze
Summary: What would happen if Aido can't control his hunger with the blood tablets after tasting Yuuki's blood? Find out in Crimson River!
1. Warnings

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Vampire Knight. If I did, there would be several different versions for the people who like different couples.**

**EDIT: I reloaded the chapter because it wouldn't show my disclaimer and A/N.**

* * *

><p><strong>Crimson River<strong>

**Chapter 1: Warnings**

Yuuki finishes her nightly rounds and walks back to the area where Hanabusa Aido had bitten her three nights before.

"Hello Yuuki-chan. What brings you here at this time of the night?"

"Ichijo-sempi! I-I was… getting some—trying to—"

Suddenly his face and voice went from playful to serious. "Please be cautious around Aido. He has had a taste of your blood, he will want more. I guarantee it."

"I will try Ichijo-sempi." I turn to walk away when he starts talking again

"But if you are bitten by Aido again, please tell me Yuuki-chan. I enjoy your likeness to me too much to loose you because of Aido the idiot." I hug him quickly and tell him that I will, then walk to my room more relaxed that I had been in three days. Unbeknownst to me, Aido had been watching me all night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry about the uber short chapter, I just wanted to get a feel for the story and find out how you guys and gals reacted to it before getting too deep into the plot.**


	2. Revelation

**Disclamer: I do NOT own Vampire Knight. If I did, there would be several different versions for the people who like different couples.**

** R&R Please!**

* * *

><p><strong>Crimson River<strong>

**Chapter 2: Revelations**

As I am about to climb into my room through the window, I feel a hand cover my mouth to keep me from screaming as they pull me back and wrap an arm around my waist so I cant get away. The person whispers into my ear "You scream, I suck you dry." Fear washes over me. "Understand?" I nod and he takes his hands off me and turns me around. "Good. I do hope you know that I have a… craving for your lovely blood." I know he saw the fear in my eyes because he starts talking faster "Don't get me wrong, I don't want to hurt you, what I said earlier was just to keep you from screaming." He starts to sound a little whiny. "But the craving is just so strong! I even took several blood tablets yet it didn't lessen the hunger."

"I-I don't understand. How did the blood tablets not change your hunger Aido-sempi?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. But I need blood Yuuki."

"My blood." He nods "Why not the blood of one of your fan girls?"

Aido shifts uncomfortably "You're the only human I have directly drank from… And it would be the one thing the chairman doesn't need to happen. If I blow the secret, Kaname would have my head!"

"Then it's a good thing that Seiren showed up to erase those girls' memories of you biting me."

"That's something I don't plan on repeating anytime in the near future. I expect that you will be more… willing to let me bite you next time I'm hungry."

"Why is that Aido-sempi?" I say starting to get annoyed.

"Because," He practically purrs in my ear "I can make it a very pleasurable experience."

I put my hands on my hips and glare at him. "What makes you think that I'm gonna let you bite me after the way you bit me three days ago anyway?"

He rubs the back of his head nervously. "Eh heh… I never really thought past trying to guilt you into letting me bite you…"

"There are other ways, like asking permission or something like that." His eyes turn red in anticipation for getting blood. "But staring at me with those red bloodlust-glowing eyes isn't going to help you."

The red fades from his eyes, returning them to their beautiful blue color, and he hangs his head in shame. "Sorry… I just can't help it. Please, let me bite you, I really need the blood." He looks at me pleadingly and I give in to his look.

I sigh and unconsciously brush the hair away from my neck. "Fine. But just this once, then you need to tell Chairman that you can't live on the tablets because they don't work on you anymore."

"Okay!" He quickly agrees. "Now we need to find somewhere private so Mr. Scary Perfect doesn't find us." He looks around and grins after a quick sniff. "The room above yours is empty. Has been all year from the smell of it."

He picks me up bridal style and I almost scream, but Aido captures my lips with a kiss and my scream turns into a squeak. When Aido finally breaks off the kiss I ask him "What was that for? You could have warned me!" He just grins and jumps up to the windowsill of the room above mine and breaks the lock with his ice. After he gets in the room and sets me down, he closes the window. "I'm curious, Yuuki. Do you like me?"

"No."

He raises a perfect golden eyebrow, "Then why are you going to willingly let me bite you?"

"For the safety of the school." I answer without hesitation.

"Okay then. Will you sit on the bed?" Knowing she's going to ask why I answer her before she even asks, "Its easier to bite if I'm not standing or having to hold you up." Her lips form a small 'o' and she obediently sits on the bed. I sit next to her and bear my fangs to bite.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hehe. Cliffhanger. I know you guys and gals hate cliffhangers so I will try to update as soon as I can. I know it's another short chapter, but at least it's not as short as the first one.**


	3. Bloodletting

**Disclaimer****: I do NOT own Vampire Knight. If I did, there would be several different versions for the people who like different couples.**

**A/N: Don't ask why the last paragraph of the last chapter was in Aido's POV when the rest of the chapter was in Yuuki's. I suppose I was subconsciously getting ready for this chapter 'cause a good chunk of it is in Aido's view. *shrugs***

**R&R Please!**

* * *

><p>Crimson River<p>

**Chapter 3: Bloodletting**

I brushed Yuuki's hair away from her neck and gently bit into it. Feeling my eyes turn red, I close them as Yuuki's sweet blood flows into my mouth. Her emotions are as bright as the sun, each wanting equal attention. I feel her emotions as if they were my own. Her sorrow, her confusion, her anger, her... joy? I know that giving blood to a vampire is, usually, very sexual in nature so it is enjoyable and makes you want to give your blood to the vampire, but this… overwhelming joy is new. Something they never told us. However, it is something that if they did tell us, we would want to experience it for ourselves, and that would ruin the whole point of the human-vampire peace pact thing. I'm not sure if I'll ever be able to give up drinking from the source even if the blood tablets still worked on me. When I realized that I'd drunk from her for a few minutes already, I reluctantly removed my fangs from her slender neck and licked the bite clean. "Are you able to stand on your own?"

"I-I don't know." She stammered, trying to stand up but falling back onto the bed from a dizzy spell.

"Well.. Uh… I'll carry you to your room then." I pick her up and hop out of the window with ease. Just as my feet land on the ground, I hear one of my fangirls open the door of the abandoned room.

The girl that opened the door exclaimed "I could have sworn I heard Idol-sempi's voice in here!"

Another fangirl speaks up "Perhaps he is outside, under the window."

I quickly open Yuuki's window and climb into her, and Yori's, room to lay Yuuki on her bed. "Please don't tell anyone about this, Yuuki."

She chuckles weakly "If I did, then I would be lucky to not get one of those long boring speeches Headmaster Cross loves giving us… or worse. Face Zero's wrath." She shudders and I wonder what she could have done or seen that had evoked Kiryu's wrath.

"You've seen his wrath before?"

She sighs sadly "Yes. It's not a very pleasant memory."

My curiosity spikes "What happened?"

"Well… Kaname-sempi came over. Zero didn't react very well and um…" She shakes her head, "That's all you need to know."

Frowns at her lack of an explanation, but I decide not to push my luck. "Well, if that is all, then I will leave you to your own devices and bid you thanks for helping me in my 'dire' circumstance." Chuckles as I jump out of her room and head toward mine, thinking about the taste of Yuuki's blood the whole time. Unfortunately, I am too lost in my thoughts to realize that Kaname-sama is standing near me until he backhands me. He sounds calm, but I can feel the underlying anger coming off him in waves.

"I thought I told you to stay away from Yuuki."

"Sorry Kaname-sama. It won't happen again." I hang my head when I speak so he doesn't see my eyes flash red in anger because of him banning me from seeing Yuuki.

~Meanwhile~

Yuuki lies on her bed, mind racing. 'Why is this strange attraction to Aido happening to me? After all he's done to me, I should be running away from him as fast as I can, or at least fight what he is doing to me. What should I do? I can't tell Kaname-sempi because he would punish Aido far beyond what is necessary. Headmaster Cross would likely kick him out of the school. I suppose I'll sleep on it and see if I think of any solutions in the morning.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you guys like this chapter. Perhaps it gives a little more depth to Aido's character? I am working on making the chapters longer so it's not just the bare bones of the plot. Till next time I update, see ya! ~Holly**


End file.
